Personal headsets for audio systems have been in use for many years, and for a variety of different applications. Users that typically desire quality audio headsets can include, for example, musical or theater artists, broadcasters, public speakers, telephone operators, dispatchers, airplane pilots, video camera operators, studio mixers, and professional sound technicians, among other various others. In many such occupations and applications, it may be desirable for such audio headsets to have speakers (e.g., earphones) and/or microphones. In the case of theater or musical productions, it is desirable that headset being worn by an artist not be noticeable to viewers, which can be members in an audience or viewers of a digital recording thereof.
Besides headsets, audio systems can also use wearable audio components, such as speakers or microphones. In one application, a microphone, as a separate component, is configured to be attached to a user (e.g., artist). The microphone is typically connected by wires and an audio connector to a wireless transmitter (sometimes referred to as a body-pack) that is also attached to the user. One type of microphone that is typically worn by a user is known as a lavalier microphone (or lavalier), which is a small microphone used for television, theatre, and public speaking applications in order to allow for hands-free operation.
Typically, a professional using an audio headset, wearable mounting, or individual component would have a microphone. A sound technician would check audio pickup from the microphone before the user starts her activity (e.g., show, shift, event, etc.). The microphone can be secured to a headset or ear mount/hook, or even to the user's body or clothing. The microphone might be integral with the headset, or attached to an ear mount/hook or to the user's body or clothing. A microphone can be attached to a user's body or clothing, such as with adhesive tape or cable binding sleeves (e.g., Hellerman sleeves). Regardless, audio setup is an important process and requires a period of time.
Hence, audio components, such as microphones or speakers, are often connected to audio systems by a cable containing wires and an audio connector. The wires from the audio component to the audio connector are at times subject to forces that induce stress on wired connections at the audio connector. These stresses can lead to loss of audio quality over time and can also lead to audio component failure. Conventionally, an aftermarket strain release might be formed by a wire bend and binding sleeve (e.g., Hellerman sleeve). Such an aftermarket solution is, however, bulky, cumbersome, visually unappealing, and requires additional effort and parts to be formed.
Hence, there is a need for improved designs in which audio connectors are able to endue strain induced thereon via its wires to an audio component, such as a microphone or speaker.